


Abandoned Flames

by anime_all_the_time



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Complete, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_all_the_time/pseuds/anime_all_the_time
Summary: Tsuna was bullied by the kids around him since he was born. That is until he snaps and disappears after the murder of 3 of his classmates. 9 years later he returns to Namimori to complete some unfinished business.





	1. The Alley

"How is Dame Tsuna Natsu- kun's twin?" Someone said harshly behind Tsuna.  
Tsuna was on the ground panting trying to catch his breath. He had a black eye, bruises covering his face, his clothes were torn, and splatters of blood lined the dark alleyway. His classmates from his elementary school all joined in the brutal beating. They only stopped when Natsu stepped in and stopped them. Tsuna looked up expecting to see eyes full of worry but instead he saw angry eyes full of hate and disgust. "Come on guys, dame Tsuna isn't worth our time." Natsu sneered.  
"Yeah, dame Tsuna, you should just go die." One of the girls yelled walking away.  
Tsuna had always been treated like that, his mother would hit him and blame him for everything. All she would talk about is how much of a 'good boy' Natsu was. On the odd occasion that their father would come home, he wouldn't even spare him a single glance. He slunk into the shadows of the alley, his bangs covered his eyes. A disgusted frown covered his face. "No, you should go die." He muttered.  
He grabbed a sharp rock that just happened to be by his side and waited. Eventually three girls from his school walked past and saw him. "Hey look, its dame Tsuna. I don't know how Natsu Kun lives with him he's so stupid and useless." She laughed.  
"Yeah, Natsu kun's life would be so much easier without him." The second girl laughed.  
"He should go die." The third on joined in.  
The last line echoed in Tsuna's mind over and over. The girls stopped walking, waiting for a response. When they got none they started getting irritated. "What are you mute now? I swear you're totally usele…."  
She never got to finish her sentence as she was slashed by the sharp rock in Tsuna's grasp. She fell to the motionless and her eyes wide open in terror. The other two girls ran as far down the alley as they could, but they were soon caught by Tsuna and also slashed across the throat. The last thing they saw was his wide eyes and smile filled with excitement and bloodlust. His sadistic eyes and smile etched itself into their minds until their blood ran cold. The rock dropped from his hand onto the ground, he looked at his hands. They were covered in blood, their blood. He laughed into the night, he finally got revenge on the people he hated the most in the world. His classmates. "I wasn't expecting that." A smooth deep voice said from the shadows.  
Tsuna turned and looked at the man. He had long white hair, a silver and black masquerade mask, pale skin, and a black outfit. "Oh you poor child, they treated you so badly. I should have come sooner." The man said with a frown.  
"Who are you?' Tsuna asked.  
"You can call me Checkerface." Checkerface answered. "Do you want to be free of this place? You can come with me."  
Tsuna nodded his head and took the man's hand. The red on his hands stained the man's gloves, but he didn't seem to mind in the least. Back home his mother cried into her hands, her son was missing. Natsu tried to comfort her. "It's okay mom, you still have me." He cooed.  
He stood up and walked up to his room. "Yes! Finally that stupid idiot is gone! Now there's only me!" He said with a smile.  
9 years later  
By this time Reborn had shown up. Natsu was walking with his giant hoard of friends to school. "Get away from Tenth!" Gokudera yelled.  
He followed Natsu everywhere although he didn't feel like he was with the right person. "Maa maa Gokudera, it's okay." Yamamoto said calmly.  
"Idiots, all of them." Natsu thought.  
He put a smile on anyways. "It's alright Gokudera calm down." He said happily.  
Tsuna watched from the trees surrounding the school as Natsu walked in. "What a brat." He sneered.  
He had red his brothers thoughts before, it disgusted him how little he cared from his friends. Gokudera glanced up at the trees with an uneasy expression where Tsuna was hiding. "Is everything alright Gokudera?" Natsu asked.  
"Hai Tenth." Gokudera sighed.  
"He doesn't seem that happy." Tsuna thought.  
He fingered the tassels that hung from his black and silver mask. His narrowed amber eyes peered through the slits of the mask as more people filed through the gates and into the school. "School is such bull shit." Tsuna mumbled jumping out of the tree.  
He decided to explore the town a little more, it had been 9 years since he was there last. He slipped into his regular clothes. A black pair of dress pants, black Italian leather shoes, a white dress shirt, black tie, and his favorite black Armani jacket. He tied his long hair into a loose braid and walked out of the school yard. His bright orange eyes and flame disappeared and turned back into their usual wide, seemingly innocent brown doe eyes. He walked past a very familiar alley. The concrete was stained a dull red. Tsuna reached down and touched the cold cement. "You know nine years ago three girls were killed in this alley and a little boy went missing." An old man said to Tsuna.  
"You don't say. I hope that little boy is alright." Tsuna replied standing up.  
"I hope so too." The man said.  
Tsuna walked up to the Namimori mall strip and looked at the many shops. He first went into a small cake shop and bought a small vanilla cake with purple and silver icing on it as a treat for later. After he went to the last shop at the end of the street. "Hey there Bird, you have something for me right?" Tsuna asked with a smirk.  
"Course I do Tsuna, I always have something for you." Bird chuckled.  
He brought out a dark purple velvet bag and set it down on the table. He undid the straps and held out a hand gun in front of Tsuna. It was a 1911 colt handgun with hand done engravings in it. "Do you like it?" Bird asked.  
"It's perfect, thanks. I can always count on you." Tsuna said happily walking out the door.  
He put the gun back in its bag and put it into his pocket. Suddenly his hyper intuition flared up. "Danger, but where?" He whispered.  
He quickly stepped to the right. "Dame Natsu, what are you doing out of school?" Reborn asked.  
Tsuna looked at him in fake confusion. "Reborn, the world's greatest hitman? What's he doing here?" Tsuna thought.  
"Um, my name's not Natsu." Tsuna said.  
"Who are you then?" Reborn asked.  
"My name is Nero." Tsuna replied. "Who Natsu I can help you find him."  
"He's my student, and it's fine he just better be in school." Reborn stated.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Is Natsu being trained to be the next Vongola Decimo?" Tsuna thought.  
Reborn bounced off down the road. "There's more going on here then I first thought." He thought.  
Back at school Tsuna was sitting on the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto eating lunch. Reborn jumped up and landed on Nastu's head. "Reborn! What are you doing here?" Natsu shouted.  
"I needed to make sure you were still here, I thought I saw you in town." Reborn stated.  
"Oh, well I was here all day. Just ask these two." Natsu replied.  
Reborn was just about to bounce off when he turned to Natsu. "By the way, do you know anyone by the name of Nero?" Reborn asked.  
"No, it doesn't ring a bell." Natsu replied.  
"After school, meet me in the park for some training." Reborn said smirking and jumped off the roof.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled sinking to his knees.  
Tsuna stared up from the sidewalk. "What a stupid brat." He sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna reached down into the bushes and grabbed his bag before walking towards his house. In his bag held his mask, suit, top hat, and weapons which were his throwing knives, smoke bombs, vials of poison, knuckle busters, and now his new gun. Once he got to his house he opened the window to his "room". His slipped in and stood up, dusting off his coat. He faced his attention to the room instead. "You have got to be kidding me." Tsuna said sweatdropping.  
The wall that was supposed to separate his and Natsu's rooms where knocked down to make a larger room. "What horrible tastes that my brother has. It looks like a douche bag museum in here." He said walking around.  
Animal furs were laid across the bed, and the floors, basically everywhere. Along with little trinkets laying on the floor, sitting on the oversized desk, and hanging on the wall. The only thing that was in the room that was his was a picture of his "family" that was bolted to the wall. It was the only one of them all together. He was the only one smiling. "I was so naïve." Tsuna sighed.  
He took a key off a chain that hung around his neck and stuck it into the side of the frame. It popped out from the wall revealing a small crack that Tsuna pulled open. In the compartment was a sheathed silver dagger that Tsuna quickly grabbed and shoved into his bag. He slammed the compartment closed a little too loudly. "Natsu?! Are you home?" Nana called upstairs.  
He froze and looked at the door before he heard footsteps going up the stairs. He looked around frantically before spotting the closet. He quickly dove into the closet and pushed himself to the back. He couldn't face the mother that never loved him yet. He moved his elbow slightly that hit into a box. 'If Uncle Checkerface could see me right now he would probably laugh at me.' Tsuna thought. 'What is this anyways?'  
He reached in and grabbed a pill bottle with blue pills inside. "What are these?" He whispered.  
Suddenly he heard the door open, he held his breath and closed his eyes. "Natsu? Are you in here?" Nana asked walking around the room. "I guess I was just imagining it."  
She walked out of the room and back down the stairs. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and climbed out the closet, making sure to put the pill bottle in his pocket. He climbed out the window and into the tree near the window. There was a loud crack as his weight shifted the tree. "Shit." Tsuna whispered dropping onto his stomach on the branch.  
"What was that?" Natsu asked looking at the back yard from the front door.  
"What was what dame Natsu?" Reborn said kicking Natsu's head into the door.  
"Ow Reborn! Okay!" Natsu said angrily opening the door.  
'Serves the brat right.' Tsuna thought smirking.  
"Nat kun! Welcome home!" Nana said happily. "By the way…."  
She put her finger to her head in a thinking manner. "Were you home earlier? I thought I heard someone in your room."  
Natsu and Reborn looked at each other before running upstairs and into his room. "Everything looks like it's in its place." Reborn stated.  
Natsu went into his closet and took out the box. "Reborn, someone took one of my pill bottles." Natsu said. "What do we do Reborn?"  
"Nat kun, Reborn dinner's ready!" Nana called up the stairs.  
"We'll find the person after we eat, we can't let mama get suspicious." Reborn said jumping on top of Natsu's head.  
They walked downstairs and to the dinner table where the rest of the family was already sitting. There was lots of laughing and screaming. "It's like I never lived there." Tsuna sneered.  
Reborn looked up from the dinner table to the tree in the backyard as he felt a murderous aura. Tsuna froze and clamped a hand over his mouth making himself shield his presence again. Reborn shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the table, while hitting Lambo in the forehead. Tsuna gracefully jumped out of the tree, away from the window and walked out of the driveway. He tucked his hands into his pockets. "I need to vent my frustration somehow." He said with a frown.  
Suddenly an evil smirk an evil smirk made its way across his face. "Maybe now I can get more revenge on those awful classmates of mine." He chuckled darkly.  
Mochida was walking back from a late night kendo practice. Tsuna leaned against the brick wall on the other side of the street to what he was walking. "Hey Natsu! What are you doing out here so late?" Mochida asked, running across the street with a smile.  
Tsuna was fixed with a cold glare and an angry frown. "Natsu?" Mochida asked.  
Mochida looked confused as he took in Tsuna's features. He was much taller, more muscular, and had a long braid. Not to mention the way that he looked at him. He had just saw him this afternoon when they were at school, he couldn't have changed that fast. "My name's not Natsu." Tsuna said, snapping Mochida out of his thoughts.  
"Dame Tsuna." Mochida whispered realizing who it was.  
"Don't call me that!" Tsuna yelled punching Mochida in the nose, making him fall to the ground.  
"What are you doing here Sawada? You went missing 9 years ago after those girls were killed. Everyone thought that the killer killed you then dumped the body somewhere else." Mochida said holding his nose.  
"Oh right, those girls. They were so easy to kill." Tsuna sighed.  
Mochida's eyes widened in horror. "No one would ever think Dame Tsuna could be a killer." Tsuna said snapping open his eyes. "But still after I went missing no one came looking for me, No one cared!" Tsuna yelled.  
He kicked Mochida in the stomach. He kneeled down and grabbed Mochida by the hair, forcing him to look into his eyes. "If you tell Natsu I'm in town, I'll make sure your dead in the next 2 minutes." Tsuna whispered into his ear.  
He dropped his head and walked down the sidewalk. Mochida jumped up and grabbed his kendo sword. He put it above his head and swung down as hard as he could. There was a loud crack and the sword broke in half. "W-what the…." Mochida stuttered.  
Tsuna turned around with his eyes blazing orange. "Now you pissed me off." He hissed.  
He pulled out his gun and shot him in the leg, arm, and the shoulder. Mochida soon passed out because of the blood loss. Tsuna took Mochida's phone out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The voice asked.  
"Hello?! My friend's been shot! There's blood everywhere!" Tsuna said sounding as frantic as he could.  
Soon the ambulance came and picked them up and Mochida was in surgery. "Can you contact his family?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes sir, I will." Tsuna said pulling out the cell phone again.  
"Excuse me son, I'll need to ask you a few questions." A police officer demanded. "Did you see who shot your friend?"  
"He was tall and was wearing a mask. He didn't take anything either." Tsuna said with a shaking voice.  
"Do you think it was someone you know?" The officer asked.  
"Sir, I really don't know. My friend just got shot. I can't think of anything right now." Tsuna said with fake tears filling his eyes.  
"Sorry son, I guess I'll talk to you later." The officer said walking away.  
A smug smile slid across Tsuna's face as Mochida's bed was wheeled into a room. Tsuna sat in a chair across from the bed and waited from his to wake up.  
*Time skip*  
Mochida slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Seeing Tsuna he sat up quickly, clutching his shoulder. "Quiet down Mochida." Tsuna sighed.  
Mochida shut his mouth and looked at Tsuna with fearful eyes. "Please don't look at me like that." Tsuna sighed.  
"What?" Mochida asked confused.  
"You're looking at me with fear. Just please don't I'm sorry." Tsuna pleaded. "I was angry about my past and you just happened to walk by, and in my defense you hit me with the sword." Tsuna laughed.  
"You're weird, but strangely when you laugh like that it's hard to be mad at you." Mochida said.  
"Thanks." Tsuna said with a smile. "Just please don't tell the police about those girls, it was all in self defense."  
"If you get caught I'm not going to jail for withholding information." Mochida said with a frown.  
"Okay." Tsuna laughed.  
"I'm serious." Mochida said.  
"I'll leave you be then." Tsuna said getting up from his chair and walking to the door. "don't tell Natsu I'm here okay." Tsuna said.  
"Okay, I won't tell him." Mochida said lying down in his bed.  
Tsuna smiled and disappeared through the door.  
"What an insane guy." Mochida whispered.  
'But it is basically the fault of the kids that bullied him that he was forced to leave his home. Not to mention his brother.' Mochida thought closing his eyes.  
*A couple days later*  
Mochida was in school again sitting at his desk. The homeroom teacher came in the door and set his book down on the podium at the front of the room. "Class today we have a new student from Italy." He said motioning to the door.  
"Another one?" A girl whispered.  
'Please not be who I think it is.' Mochida thought.  
The door slid open and in walked Tsuna with his braid over his shoulder. "Hello, my name is Nero Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said with a smile while bowing.  
The girls gawked at him while the guys looked at him with envy. There was a sudden crash from the back of the classroom where Natsu was sitting. "What the hell?!" Natsu yelled. "Why the hell are you here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter:  
"Why the hell are you here?!"  
And so it continues (1)  
"And who are you?" Tsuna asked.  
"Don't play dumb idiot." Natsu said stomping up to the front of the room to stand in front of Tsuna. "You were supposed to disappear 9 year ago and never come back."  
Tsuna looked at him with fake confusion. "I'm sorry I think you have me mixed up with someone else." Tsuna said as politely as he could, with how much he hated his brother.  
"No, I don't." Natsu said angrily, "You're obviously my twin. You can tell."  
"Yes, that is a bit odd but none the less I don't know you." Tsuna sighed.  
"Sawada take your seat before I give you detention!" The teacher yelled. "As for you Nero you can take the back seat."  
He pointed to a desk by the window at the very back. 'Typical.' He thought, sighing and walking to the back.  
As he sat watching the lecture, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at the I.D. 'Uncle Checkerface?' He thought, 'What could he want? Unless…'  
He flipped open the phone and read the message that he had received. As he read a wide psychotic grin spread across his face, and for a brief moment he let off murderous intent, making Natsu and the guardians in the room freeze. He quickly composed himself and put his phone back in his pocket, again watching the lesson until school had finally finished. "This is going to be so much fun!" He laughed as he got his disguise on.  
When he finished another wide smile spread across his face, before the mask concealed it. He let his killer intent slip out until he let it all go in a single burst. "What the hell is this?!" Natsu screamed as his head felt like it was getting shot thousands of times.  
"It's your hyper intuition." Reborn said landing on the fence beside the group. "Something's happening, and it's not good."  
"What do we do kid?" Yamamoto asked.  
"Obviously you take care of it." Reborn said with a smirk.  
"Of course Reborn sama!" Gokudera said with a smile, "I'll blow them to pieces tenth, just you wait and see!"  
They looked up to see an explosion in the distance towards the school area. "We might as well get to him before Hibari san kills him." Natsu sighed.  
"Don't forget your weapon dame Natsu." Reborn said throwing Natsu's bow staff at him.  
"Ah, right!" He said picking it up off the ground and igniting it with sky flames.  
When they arrived they saw a figure in the middle of the courtyard dressed in a strange outfit. "Let's just finish this quickly." Natsu sighed, "Gokudera you take care of him."  
"Of course, Tenth!" Gokudera said taking out some bombs and throwing them at Tsuna.  
He easily dodged them and threw a couple punches at the teen. "You and I are in a whole different league," Gokudera laughed.  
"I know." Tsuna replied, punching him hard into the school wall.  
"Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled, drawing his sword.  
"You have corrupted your guardians I see." Tsuna said, "Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't one that would immediately go to combat."  
Yamamoto got a few slices in before he was against the wall just like Gokudera was. Suddenly he was hit hard into the wall as well, coughing up blood behind the mask. "You might have been able to beat my guardians but you won't be able to beat me." Natsu laughed.  
"News flash, brat." Tsuna hissed, "You're not the only one able to use sky flames."  
Tsuna engulfed his x gloves in orange sky flames before jumping up and fought Natsu hand to hand, before getting fed up with fighting 'cleanly' and sent balls of fire towards him scorching his skin enough that it was agony to move at that moment. He dropped to the ground and walked over to the still figure. He lifted him up by the collar and looked straight at him. "I've been waiting a long time to see you like this." Tsuna laughed, "Exactly like the kids that you used to beat up and ignore when they needed someone."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu slurred.  
Tsuna raised his gun and put it against the teen's forehead. "No!" Gokudera yelled painfully.  
"I could kill you right now." He said, "Right in front of the people you call friends. But you and I both know that that's not what you call them. You call them your pawns, the ones that stand in front of fire to protect you."  
He whispered the last part in his ear just so that he could hear. "People like you disgust me. People like you are the ones that made me like this." He said cocking the gun.  
"Hold it right there." Reborn said pointing his gun at Tsuna. "Put the idiot down."  
"Why should I?" Tsuna asked with a smirk.  
"Because I told you too." Reborn replied.  
"I'm not a child world's greatest hitman." Tsuna replied, "I stopped being a long time ago."  
"How about this then." Reborn smirked, "If you let him go, I'll let you go."  
"Ohh~ how do I know that I can trust you?" Tsuna asked.  
"It's a hitman's word." Reborn said.  
"Fine, then." Tsuna said taking the gun off his twin's forehead, "But trust me I'll be back for him, and when that time comes you won't be able to save him."  
He jumped onto the roof of the school and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dame Natsu, get up right now!" Reborn yelled hitting him with his hammer.  
"Ow, what the hell Reborn?!" Natsu yelled.  
"You let yourself get easily beaten by that hitman." Reborn frowned.  
"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera asked.  
"No, obviously not. You're supposed to protect me!" Natsu yelled.  
Gokudera and Yamamoto looked down at the ground. "You should be able to protect yourself." Reborn stated with a frown.  
Natsu huffed and looked away, standing up and walking away. "Grow up Dame Natsu!" Reborn called after him.  
"Sorry, Reborn Sama." Gokudera said with his head bowed.  
"Dame Natsu is a bigger child than I thought." Reborn said with a scowl, "It's disappointing."  
"I don't mean to be rude but are you sure Natsu Sama is supposed to be Vongola tenth?" Gokudera asked a little above a whisper.  
"I don't know." Reborn replied, "Anyway I have some research to do."  
He disappeared leaving the two alone. "What do we do?" Yamamoto asked.  
"I don't know." Gokudera replied, "I'm going home."  
He walked away from the courtyard with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Are you okay?" A voice asked behind him.  
"Tenth?" Gokudera asked surprised, "Yes, I'm fine."  
"Um, my names Tsunayoshi not tenth." He said with a chuckle.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You're that guy from today right?" He asked with a weak smile.  
Tsuna nodded with a smile, "Why are you limping?" He asked with fake concern.  
"I just got into a fight." Gokudera said, "It's not a big deal."  
"You're friends with that Natsu guy are you not?" Tsuna asked.  
"Well, 'friends' isn't exactly the right words I guess." Gokudera replied, "He's more of my boss then anything."  
"Boss?" Tsuna asked.  
"Nothing, I should go." Gokudera replied quickly, and ran off.  
"See you tomorrow then!" Tsuna called after him with a smile, which switched to a frown when he was out of sight. "How can I get him over to my side?"  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards his temporary apartment.  
*Meanwhile*  
"Nero Tsunayoshi." Reborn said to himself, "He just appeared out of nowhere, and looks exactly like Dame Natsu. Something's not right."  
Natsu opened the door to his room slamming it behind him. "What's your problem?" Reborn asked with a frown.  
"Why is he here? He died 9 years ago. He should have died 9 years ago." He hissed.  
"He might have something to do with that assassin from today. But then again I didn't sense any strength in him at all." Reborn stated rubbing his chin.  
"It should have just been me left." Natsu said raking his fingers through his hair.  
"Shut up Dame Natsu, go train somewhere." Reborn said in annoyance, holding a his gun up to his face.  
Natsu huffed and walked out the door for a run. "I need to know what happened 9 years ago, if I want to know what's going on." Reborn said with a frown, before going downstairs to talk to Nana.  
*Back with Tsuna*  
He opened the door to his apartment and threw his bag down beside the door. He dug into his pocket and brought out the canister of blue pills. "Now to figure out what these are." He said shaking them and setting them down on the table.  
He changed his clothes and took one of the container. "Well," He said shrugging his shoulders, "What's the harm in just trying one."  
He popped it in his mouth and swallowed. Suddenly his flames burst to life. "What the hell?" He said extinguishing them.  
"If this activates flames then that means," Tsuna started as a grin crossed his face, "He can't access his flames willingly. Interesting."  
He closed the container and threw it into his bag. "I'm bored now. That was way too easy to figure out." He said with a bored expression. "It's about time for Uncle Checkerface to tell exactly what I'm even doing here in the first place."  
Suddenly his phone rang. "Uncle Checkerface?" He asked.  
"Hello Tsunayoshi, are you ready to hear your mission?" He asked.  
"Yes, finally." He said with a smile.  
"I want you to get the Tenth's guardians on our side and finally put to end the Vongola." He said.  
"Are you serious?" Tsuna asked, "That's so lame."  
"Really? I thought that was a pretty cool mission." Checkerface whined, "No actually this is a personal mission."  
"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.  
"I just wanted to give you the chance to kill the brother that caused you so much pain for the first 6 years of your life." Checkerface replied.  
"So this is basically all for me?" Tsuna asked.  
"Mmm hmmm." Checkerface hummed into the receiver.  
"How do you know me so well?" Tsuna asked.  
"Well, I basically raised you." He replied.  
Suddenly the door bell rang. "I have to go, I'll call you later." Tsuna said and hung up.  
"Coming!" He called, and opened the door.  
"Hey." Mochida said.  
"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, "How did you know where I lived?"  
"I followed you." He replied.  
"What the hell? Why?" Tsuna asked. "How did I not notice him?"  
"I need to ask you a favor." Mochida said.  
"What?" Tsuna asked.  
"Whatever you're up to I want to be part of it ." He said.  
"What are you talking about, I thought you were his friend." He said.  
"I don't trust him." Mochida said, "Ever since we were kids and we talked about those girls deaths and you disappearing, he would just smile like it was the best day of his life."  
"Well basically was." Tsuna said.  
"Please, I can't have him doing anything to my friends or family." He replied.  
"Fine." Tsuna said.  
"What?" Mochida asked.  
"I said you can help me 'stop' Natsu." Tsuna replied.  
"Really?" Mochida asked with a smile.  
"Yeah, but you have to do some training." Tsuna replied, "I'd be more than happy to train you myself."  
"Okay, no problem when do we start?" Mochida asked.  
"Tomorrow after school." Tsuna said slamming the door in his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Previous chapter:  
"Tomorrow after school." Tsuna replied slamming the door in his face.  
Present:  
"Hey, Mochida want to come hang out?" Natsu asked walking over to his desk.  
"No, sorry. I actually have other plans today sorry." Mochida replied grabbing his bag and walking towards the door.  
"With who?" Natsu asked narrowing his eyes.  
"It's none of your concern dude." Mochida said with a smirk, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. He looked out the window and saw Mochida walk around the corner of the school where Tsuna was waiting. He narrowed his eyes further, 'he's hanging out with Dame Tsuna?' He thought angrily.  
He turned back to Yamamoto and Gokudera, "Come one we're going." He snapped.  
They nodded and followed him.  
*With Tsuna and Mochida*  
"What are we doing today?" Mochida asked stretching his arms.  
When he got no replied he turned to face Tsuna, "Tsuna?" He asked before receiving a punch to the jaw.  
"Ow, what the heck?" He hissed grabbing his jaw.  
"Well, an enemy isn't going to tell you when they're going to punch you." Tsuna sighed, "you need to be ready for any kind of attack."  
"Yeah, but this is my first day!" Mochida argued.  
"My Uncle did the exact same thing to me my first day." Tsuna replied with a smirk.  
"That reminds me, where have you been the past 9 years?" Mochida asked.  
Tsuna paused and looked at him. "I was saved and taken across into Europe and I stayed there and trained with my new guardian." Tsuna said slowly.  
"But what about your mother?" Mochida asked.  
"Let's be serious my mother didn't care about me." Tsuna laughed bitterly, "all she cared about was that damn Natsu!"  
He threw his knives into a nearby tree with deadly accuracy. "I'm here to kill that bastard." He hissed before looking over at Mochida who had a sullen look on his face.  
"First off we need to get you a weapon." Tsuna said changing the topic, "is there anything you're comfortable with?"  
"A sword I guess I still do kendo." Mochida replied walking forward.  
"Here than take this." Tsuna said tossing him a wrapped katana.  
"You just happen to have a sword in your backpack?" Mochida sighed.  
"Well I thought I might need it." Tsuna shrugged, "you're very easy going, did you know that?"  
"Yeah, or I sure as hell wouldn't be here." Mochida laughed.  
"Get ready." Tsuna said taking a fighting stance in front of him as Mochida unsheathed the sword and held it up.  
Tsuna ran forward kicking at him and sending knives at him. He jumped back and hit the knives away with the sword and lunged forward to slash at Tsuna's torso. Tsuna jumped up, spinning around and kicking Mochida in the head, sending him flying through the trees. Mochida landed in one of the branches and waited for Tsuna to come after him. He saw him jumping through the branches and jumped out to kick him to the ground. "Not bad." Tsuna smirked activating his x gloves.  
He watched Mochida falling to the ground as he floated above him. As he landed he grabbed one of Tsuna's knives from the tree and threw it at him, giving him only a second to move out of the way and giving him a nice slice on the cheek. Tsuna landed and wiped the blood off his face and looked over Mochida he was bleeding from slashes from the knives, and bruised from hitting the trees and the ground but overall he was still fine. "That went a lot better than I thought it would." Tsuna said with a smile, "I thought I would have to teach you the basics of the basics."  
"That's rather rude." Mochida sighed.  
"Sorry." Tsuna replied, "anyways that's more than enough for today."  
"We've only been out here for like 20 minutes." Mochida argued.  
"And if we go any longer I'll snap you in half." Tsuna laughed.  
"Oh... okay." Mochida replied turning away.  
"Anyways I have something I have to deal with." Tsuna said glaring at the trees.  
"Fine, I'll leave it to you then." Mochida replied waving and walking away.  
"You can come out now." Tsuna said.  
"How did you know I was here?" Reborn asked popping out of the bushes.  
"I could feel your presence obviously." Tsuna replied with a smile.  
"I heard the story from Nana." Reborn said.  
"Excuse me?" Tsuna asked.  
"Nana told me what happened 9 years ago, you were kidnapped by the man that killed those 3 girls." Reborn said with a smirk, "and you escaped and came back."  
'Is he an idiot?' Tsuna thought.  
"How did you know I escaped?" Tsuna asked faking innocence.  
"Well why else would you be here?" Reborn smirked, "you're back to be with your family."  
"No, I'm not back to be with them!" Tsuna snapped.  
Reborn frowned, "I came back to be with the town, my family doesn't like me, and I don't like them!" Tsuna yelled.  
"Now that you mention it Nana didn't seem very concerned or sad." Reborn said.  
"I knew it." Tsuna laughed.  
"But why Nero?" Reborn asked, "and why are you acting like you never meet Natsu before?"  
"Because I wanted to forget who we was, he was a selfish ignorant brat when I was kidnapped." Tsuna said remembering not to say that he just left, "I don't want to be tied to that."  
Reborn lowered his head and nodded, "I understand." He said, "you're a responsible and mature kid. Maybe you should be one of Natsu's guardians." He said, making sure Tsuna didn't hear the last part.  
"I have to go it's getting dark." Tsuna said with a weary smile turning away, "see you around."  
"Chao." Reborn replied disappearing into the trees.  
Tsuna gathered up his things and walked out of the forest towards his apartment. 'I'll never be able to thank Uncle Checkerface for the acting lessons.' He thought with a smirk.  
The next day he got dressed and met Mochida outside his apartment to walk to school. They talked about the training for that afternoon before noticing a huge crowd of people inside the school gate. "What's going on?" Mochida asked before looking over at Tsuna.  
His face was twisted into a glare of disgust. He glanced back over and saw Natsu, Gokudera, and Yamamoto standing in the middle of the group. "I see you've been getting chummy with my pal Mochida." Natsu sneered, "Dame Tsuna."  
Tsuna narrowed his eyes more sending a chill through everyone's spines. "Come on Mochida we have to get to class." Natsu smirked.  
"Uh, actually I'm going to stay right here." Mochida said defiantly.  
People around them started to whisper. 'maybe Natsu's influence is wearing off.' "Shut it!" Natsu yelled.  
"Dame Tsuna I don't know who the hell you think you are but you're getting damn cocky." Natsu yelled across to him.  
"Do you think I give a single damn you fool." Tsuna growled taking a step closer.  
He cracked his knuckles with a glare. "What the hell? Nero's been all nice." Someone said from the crowd.  
Tsuna walked by the stunned people, "if you ever call me that again I'm going to break your nose." Tsuna hissed at Natsu.  
"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Natsu sang, "Dame Tsuna."  
Before he could laugh about he fell to the ground with a bloodied nose. He cried out and brought his hands to his face. "I warned you, you little bitch." Tsuna spat.  
He looked over at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were trying to hold in a laugh.  
'1 point for Tsuna.' Tsuna thought walking into the school with Mochida beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Previous chapter:  
'1 point for Tsuna." Tsuna thought walking into the school with Mochida beside him.  
Tsuna sat down at his desk and looked over at Mochida. He seemed nervous. "Hey Mochida! Don't worry about it, everything will be fine!" He said with a wide grin.  
"Yeah, sure." He replied with a weak smile.  
Soon class started. Natsu banged open the door half way through with Yamamoto and Gokudera trailing behind him. They looked worn out and sad. 'I feel bad for them. Being stuck with him.' He thought, 'I'd treat them better. I wonder what it would take to get them over to my side.'  
A creepy grin spread across his face. 'I want them.'  
His dark aura suddenly burst out, but he quickly contained it with a cough. Although it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. He flinched at his desk and looked around the room. His bloodied nose had been cleaned up, and a bandages stuck over top. Tsuna smirked in reply and turned back around. He looked over at Gokudera and gave him a wide smile. He also looked nervous but gave him a small smile in return. 'I NEED TO TALK TO YOU' he mouthed to him.  
Gokudera glanced back at Natsu before looking back at him and nodding. "Sensei! I need to go to the bathroom!" He said suddenly raising his hand, "and so does Gokudera!"  
"Ah, okay. Go ahead." Nezu replied confused.  
Gokudera silently followed after his into the hallway and towards the bathroom. "What do you want?" He asked almost annoyed.  
"Why do you follow Natsu?" Tsuna asked suddenly stopping.  
"Um, what?" Gokudera asked a look of confusion on his face.  
"You heard me." Tsuna replied bluntly.  
"He saved my life, and I need to repay him for it." Gokudera replied with a small smile.  
"He. Saved your life?" Tsuna asked astonished, "how?"  
"We were fighting, and I was almost caught up in my own explosion." Gokudera replied.  
"He probably fell and took you down with him." Tsuna scoffed turning away.  
"Hey! Don't say things about the tenth!" Gokudera yelled, "He wasn't like that! Tenth saved me out of the kindness of his heart!"  
"Natsu doesn't have a heart." Tsuna replied with a laugh.  
"What do you know?!" Gokudera spat back.  
"More than enough." Tsuna said narrowing his eyes, "obviously."  
He put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "Did he also save Yamamoto's life?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Yes." Gokudera replied frowning.  
"You're kidding me!" Tsuna laughed sadistically, "you're just a bunch of suicidal maniacs!"  
He stopped laughing and frowned, "I don't understand you." He said, "You put up with someone who doesn't give you any respect and treats you like you're a sacrifice."  
He grabbed his hand, "I'm so sorry."  
He smiled once more and turned him towards class. "I'll catch up with you later."  
Gokudera started walked, stunned. Tsuna turned the opposite way and walked into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink. 'That's another seed planted.' He thought, smiling.  
He pulled his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed. 'Having fun yet?' It read.  
'It's more difficult than I thought it would be.' He sent back.  
He headed back to the classroom and sat down in his seat. He stared out the window, and thought of his next attack on Natsu. He would probably end it there. He was getting bored of his time in Namimori. 'I might as well bring Mochida back with me," He thought, 'I'll give him a choice though. He has been good to me. Unlike everyone else.'  
He looked over at Yamamoto who had fallen asleep on his desk. 'I'll give them one more chance as well.'  
He closed his eyes and planned out his attack. 'After school?' He thought, 'No, I want people to see. That's the entire point. Maybe I'll talk to Yamamoto and Gokudera together at lunch.'  
He stared up at the clock, there was only a minute or so left in the lesson. Time sure fly's when you're having fun. The bell rang, and people started moving their desks or leaving the classroom. He watched as Natsu frowned at Yamamoto and Gokudera and left in a huff. Gokudera looked stricken and plopped back down in his desk while Yamamoto started at the door. "You look down." Tsuna said.  
Gokudera looked at him and then quickly away. "I refuse to listen to what you have to say." Gokudera said stubbornly.  
"Oh come on! The evidence is right in your face." Tsuna argued.  
"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked cutting in.  
"Natsu." Tsuna replied.  
"What about him?" He asked.  
"Why you're following him around, when you could find someone better." Tsuna answered, "Would you leave him behind?"  
Yamamoto shook his head, "Of course not." He replied.  
Tsuna stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Ok. Now you're just pissing me off!" Tsuna yelled.  
They both flinched and looked taken aback. "That guy is a bastard! He hurts others without thinking the slightest bit about it!" He yelled, "how can you protect someone with such weak resolve!"  
"You don't know what you're talking about." Yamamoto said, "he's our friend."  
"I hate guys like you," Tsuna said, his eyes narrowing, "people with blind loyalty get hurt or killed. They don't know what's good for them."  
"What's going on here?" Mochida asked walking up to them with some bread in his hand. "Nothing. We're leaving." Tsuna said anger very evident in his voice.  
"Ah, okay!" Mochida said walking behind him, "What happened?"  
"I'm ending this now and going back home." Tsuna said angrily.  
He walked to the far bushes and pulled his backpack out. "You have your sword on you?" He asked.  
"What?" Mochida asked shocked, "yeah."  
"Good. Give it back." Tsuna said, "I don't want you to get involved in whats about to happen."  
"What?" He asked confused, "I want to help you. That's what I said in the hospital."  
"This is helping me." He told him sliding his mask on and changing his clothes, "You helped me to believe in people somewhat."  
"It's in the school." Mochida said with a sigh.  
Tsuna looked at him with a smile before turning towards the school again. "I'll see you again maybe."  
He lit his dying will flame and pulled out his gun. He shot it into the courtyard and intensified it. He could see Natsu flinch and stare out the window in awe at him. He raised his gun and watched as he hid behind Yamamoto and Gokudera. "You motherfucker!" He yelled, lowering his gun and jumping full at the window shattering it and sending Natsu flying backwards into the wall.  
He grabbed him by the throat and held him there. "Your disgusting attitude knows no bounds." He hissed, "hiding behind your followers in the lowest of the low."  
Natsu looked at him with disgust and punched at his torso. Tsuna stepped back as Yamamoto and Gokudera lunged at him. Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a pencil with turned into his bo staff when he summoned his dying will flames. "Interesting, I was wondering where the staff went." Tsuna said with interest.  
"What's Natsu doing?" Someone whispered.  
The entire class had huddled in the corner of the room away from danger. "Damn it. I forgot about everyone." Natsu cursed.  
"Ha! You really are an idiot." Tsuna sneered.  
He hopped out the window and back into the courtyard. He looked up at the three, a smirk making its way across his face.  
"I'm getting tired of this game. Let's end this now."


	7. Chapter 7

"Previous chapter:  
"I'm getting tired of this game. Let's end this now."  
Current chapter:  
Natsu jumped from the window spinning his bo staff to create his flames. Tsuna grinned behind the mask, 'finally the fight I've been waiting 9 years for." He thought.  
"You know, on second thought. I don't feel like fighting you." Natsu said yawning, "Yamamoto. Gokudera."  
He smirked as they jumped from the window and landed in front of him with their weapons at the ready. "You have GOT to be kidding me." Tsuna thought with a sweat drop.  
"I thought for once I might be able to respect your fighting, but as per usual you're an imbecile." He growled.  
"Shut up. You don't know anything about me." Natsu replied putting the butt of his staff on the ground and leaning on it.  
Tsuna caught a glimpse of a look he saw 9 years ago in that alley. "Oh my." Tsuna said, "I understand. Why you take utter control of those around you."  
Natsu narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked picking up his staff again.  
"You take control of the people around you because you lost control of someone, didn't you." Tsuna smirked with a mocking tone.  
"And by someone, I mean me." He thought laughing.  
"It's really entertaining actually." He said as his chuckled turned into a full blown laugh of insanity.  
"SHUT UP!" Natsu screamed. "GOKUDERA, YAMAMOTO. TAKE CARE OF HIM!"  
Tsuns readied himself.  
All of a sudden someone in a black suit with a sword jumped in front of him with a matching hat and mask to Tsuna's.  
"Back off." He said in a familiar voice.  
"Mochida." Tsuna whispered so only he could hear, "What are you doing."  
"I told you already. We're in this together." He said with a hint of a smile.  
"You really are an idiot." Tsuna sighed.  
"Oh shut up." He replied, "anyways I got these two. You deal with that thing."  
The 3 engaged in combat while Tsuna and Natsu stared at each other. "Unlike you. I actually have someone that genuinely cares about me and would risk his hide and future for me; and I the same for him."  
"That's rich coming from a criminal like you." Natsu scoffed.  
"It doesn't help that I'm insane either." Tsuna replied shrugging his shoulders.  
All of sudden he lurched forward and kicked out with his foot; hitting him in the stomach making him fly backwards. Natsu caught himself in a crouch and pounced back swinging his staff over top of his head and down, to try and catch Tsuna in the shoulder. "You're a lot slower in hand to hand combat without Gokudera and Yamamoto to aid you." Tsuna laughed as he continually dodged his attacks.  
"I told you to shut up." Natsu said between gritted teeth.  
"You want to know what your problem is?" Tsuna asked as he continued to laugh.  
"You don't know my problems or me?" Natsu snapped back as he continued to try and land a single hit on the masked teen.  
"I'm going to tell you anyways." Tsuna barked back, "when you lose control of a situation; you yourself lose control. Same thing as 9 years ago when you left your brother in that alley with a bunch of bullies and he went missing. You believed that you regained control over your situation, and then you lost control again when he returned."  
"Fine! You're right!" Natsu yelled jumping away from him, "Is that what you wanted?"  
A grin made its way back onto Tsuna's face. He sped forward with his knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. "I always love to get the opportunity to make you lose your cool." He cooed pulling the knife back out as Natsu fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.  
"Wow, is that all the fight you have?" Tsuna asked with a disappointed scowl.  
Natsu looked up at him with a smirk. Tsuna took a step back as he noticed the concentrated flames at the tip of Natsu's staff. "How could I be so stupid? I didn't even look for his staff while I was taunting him." He thought as his eyes widened.  
He covered his face in an ill attempt of protecting himself as the flames exploded in his face and he flew backwards into the side of the school. "I'm not a complete idiot." Natsu stated walking towards him as he tried to stand up off the ground.  
He winced as he activated his gloves and jumped into the open air. "Fuck. That was a huge hit." Tsuna thought as he watched Natsu chase after him.  
He pulled out his gun and pointed it down at him. He pulled the trigger and watched as a bullet lodged itself in the opposite shoulder of the stab wound. It didn't seem to phase Natsu as he continued to fly towards him. "What the hell?" Tsuna voiced.  
Natsu grabbed him and head butted the mask which caused it to crack. "I'm going to find out exactly who the hell you are, you monster!" Natsu yelled raising his staff and hitting him with the butt of it where it had previously cracked.  
Tsuna fell head first into the ground below as Natsu landed safely behind him. Tsuna struggled as he peered back at him as the mask crumbled to the ground. "I'm the monster?" He asked slowly, "really?"  
He jumped to his feet and pulled off the rest of the mask himself. "Well who the hell made me like this, huh?" He raised his gun and pointed it between Natsu's eyes.  
"Tsuna?"


	8. Chapter 8

Previous chapter:  
“Tsuna?” 

“Surprised?” Tsuna spat, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, “dumb little Tsuna grew a spine.”  
He scoffed tucking the gun behind his back into the holster.   
They circled around each other slowly glaring at each other. “Tsuna, this is crazy! Stop!” Yamamoto yelled up at them, jumping away from Mochida.  
“Crazy?” Tsuna said, “you could say that I guess. I haven’t been in a sane mind set for a while.”  
“You’re fighting me now.” Mochida snarled leaning back into his fighting stance as Gokudera set himself up as well.   
“Give it up Mochida, you can’t take on both of us. Get out of the way before you get hurt.” He said between gritted teeth.   
“I’ve been doing pretty well so far.” Mochida said with a low chuckle before dashing forward.  
“Guess you don’t have your dogs as trained as you’d like.” Tsuna laughed, a crazed look taking over his eyes.   
“You really are psychotic.” Natsu said raising his staff.   
“To the bone.” He bit back, “you finally going to actually fight me?”  
“It’s your funeral.” Natsu snapped.   
“I’ve already had one.” Tsuna said surging forward, “you were there.”  
He kicked up catching him in the chin and flying upwards. “or were you?” He asked, jumping up after him.   
“Did you cry to mom before and say that it would hurt you too much to be there?” He asked in a mocking tone kicking him back down to the ground while he kept himself hovering in the air. “I don’t know why I thought you were worth the effort and the money to come back to kill.”  
He landed softly beside the crater that he created, “you are literally worthless to anyone. Body and soul.” He sighed with a wide toothy grin.   
He heard Natsu growl angrily within the dust as cement fell off his clothes. “I will kill you.” Natsu growled wiping blood from his chin.   
“No. You won’t.” Tsuna said bluntly, “you don’t matter to anyone but yourself. Look around Natsu. Is anyone standing up for you?”  
Natsu froze looking over towards his guards, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. They were all standing behind Mochida, all their weapons on the ground. “What are you doing?!” He yelled taking a step towards them, “kill him! He’s in the way! You’re supposed to be protecting me!”   
“Natsu.” Tsuna snapped making him turn his attention back towards him. “You don’t matter to them. Get it through your thick skull. If you did they would be doing everything in your power to help you.”  
He touched his face with his palm, lightly. “But they’re not.”  
“What are you doing here?” Natsu asked slowly, a tear going down his face, “I got rid of you so I could finally have everyone to myself. You were always in the way.”  
“Natsu.” Tsuna chuckled taking his hand away, “you were in the way of yourself. You’re disgusting.”  
“Stop.” Natsu snapped threading his hands through his hair. “Stop saying those things.”  
“Oh, Natsu.” Tsuna chuckled again, walking around his slowly. “You just don’t want to hear the truth.”  
He shoved him from behind, making him fall to the ground. “You never want to hear the truth. You just always wanted something to beat when you felt bad.” He gave him a heavy kick to the stomach. “And I was just that something.”   
“SHUT UP.” Natsu screamed.   
“What?” Tsuna snapped grabbing his hair, “You scared to hear about the green eyed monster that gripped you tight?”   
Natsu raised his face quickly jabbing him in the nose. Tsuna yelped in pain, dropping his head and stumbling a few steps back. “I’ll make you feel every single pain that I felt.” Tsuna screamed at him, as his nose gushed blood, “Every. Single. Thing!”   
He glared at him with crazed eyes, “I’ll laugh at you, I’ll take everything you love, and I’ll sure as hell kick you when you’re down. Over and over and over again!”   
He ran forward pulling a knife from his belt and throwing it forwards, Natsu blocking it quickly with his bow staff. “Maybe I should ditch the knives.” He said throwing the belt off, “this is a hell of a lot more effective.”   
He pulled out the gun and aimed forwards shooting off a few rounds, none of which connected. ‘Shit.’ He thought, ‘I need to focus.’  
Natsu surged forward swinging his staff down while Tsuna brought his leg up and blocked with his shin. “Really Natsu? That’s all you’ve got?” Tsuna laughed, “I thought you were better than that. You’re such a little bitch.”   
*Flashback*  
“Mom, said I was allowed to play with you guys.” Tsuna said with a smile as he held a soccer ball up to his chest.   
“Seriously Tsuna, you told mom?” Natsu growled.   
“No, I was just-“  
“Fine,” Natsu snapped, “come play.”  
Natsu looked between all the players, making a smirk crawl onto his face. “You can be the goaltender.”  
They began playing, Tsuna stood confidently in the net until Natsu kicked it hard into his face, afterwards rolling into the net behind him.   
“Really Tsuna? That’s all you’ve got?” He laughed, “I thought you were better than that. You’re such a little worm.”   
Tsuna stared at him before standing up. “I’m sorry. I’ll go play inside with mom.” He whispered, turning and running back into the house.   
*Flashback end*  
Natsu stared at him before jumping back. “Stop it right now you jackass.” He said shakily.   
“Weren’t you listening? I already told you once.” He said pausing his erratic movements, “Are you so stupid that I need to tell you twice?”  
*Flashback*  
Tsuna crossed the floor of the classroom with the tray of paint as quickly as he could, considering his brother had asked for it quite insistently. Suddenly he slipped to the ground, launching the paints into the air and splattering himself in several different colours. There were a few snorts of laughter and then silence. The teacher had left the room for a few minutes to check on something so they were all alone.   
“I told you to get me everything in one piece.” Natsu snapped standing in front of him as a crowd of children moved in closer to see. “I told you to watch where you were going.”  
“What? but I-“  
“Weren’t you listening? I already told you once.” Natsu sneered down at him, “Are you so stupid that I need to tell you twice?”   
He elbowed the kid behind him who began laughing loudly. Slowly every child in the room was laughing, staring and pointing at him. “Stop it!” Tsuna yelled, “Stop laughing at me!”   
*Flashback end*  
“Why do you remember those things?” He asked raising his staff.   
Tsuna stared at him before laughing again, “I went over and over them in my head. They were my mantra. The things I would make you remember for the rest of your life.”  
He grabbed his arm throwing him to the ground, “they kept me focused when I trained for hours and hours a day. Even if I was exhausted, even if my bones were broken.”  
He stepped back gasping in a breath. “even if I couldn’t go on.” he choked out as a tear ran from his eye.   
Natsu taking the chance of his pause, jumped up hitting him in the stomach with a butt of the staff and sending him flying backwards. “Damn it.” Tsuna growled wiping his cheeks, “ I had you right where I wanted you.”   
“Too bad.” Natsu said finally snapping out of his thinking.   
They ran towards each other, their chosen weapon raised. Tsuna had ditched his gun in favour of his gloves.   
Flames began concentrating on both weapons as Tsuna brought his fists up. Natsu gasped raising his staff horizontally blocking his face. Tsuna smirked putting all his force behind the punch and hitting Natsu directly in the face, breaking the bo staff in half on the way. Natsu fell backwards onto his back, as Tsuna continued his assault on top of him. Hitting him in the face repeatedly.   
Natsu’s face morphed into one of fear as his hands scrambled for anything to grab onto. “You’ll get what you deserve for making me like this!” Tsuna yelled, “all the deaths of those people are on you! It’s on you!”   
He paused for a second, both of them panting heavily. Both covered in bruises, blood, and dirt. Tsuna glared at him, sneering, “Damn it.”  
Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth before bursting suddenly over Natsu’s chest. He stumbled off of him backwards looking down at the broken half of Natsu’s bo staff sticking out of Tsuna’s abdomen. He stumbled down into a sitting position. “Yes!” Natsu yelled, “I got him!”   
He grumbled as he sat up and looked around at his men. “Come on, come get him.” Natsu said.   
They looked at him with sad and disappointed faces. “What’s going on?” Natsu asked.   
“I’m kicking you while you’re down.” Tsuna chuckled, coughing up more blood.  
“What are you talking about?” Natsu snapped, glaring at him, “I beat you physically and mentally. I beat you’re little mind games. I’m the one that’s kicking you when you’re down.”   
“Oh, Natsu. Do you really think that I just wanted to mess with you?” He laughed, “I want to ruin your life.”   
“Well, you’re dying now.” Natsu snapped, “your sadistic ways end now.”  
“You know who’s as sadistic as I am?” Tsuna asked with a grin.  
“I could care less-“   
“Reborn.”   
Natsu stared at him for a moment as Tsuna’s grin widened. “What the hell did you just say.” Natsu demanded.   
“My plan was to ruin your life Natsu.” He giggled before staring at him with the same wide grin.  
“You weren’t the only candidate for Vongola Decimo position.” He said as finally the Vongola medics arrived running straight to Tsuna.   
“Decimo are you okay?” They asked.  
“I’m okay, just heal me up as quick as you can.” He replied with an easy smile.   
Natsu stared at him before he finally snapped. “YOU BASTARD!” He seethed, “how dare you!”   
They quickly pulled the staff out of Tsuna’s abdomen and started healing him with their collective sun flames. He was treated as much as they could and bandaged. He stood before Natsu and smiled down at him. “I was chosen to take over the mantel a long time ago.” He said, “I’m the official head of the family, but I instructed Reborn to go ahead anyways. He knew why.”   
He kneeled down to his eye level as a couple of his men handcuffed his hands behind his back. “Have you ever heard of the phrase ‘treat others how you want to be treated?’” He asked lifting his chin, “how about ‘karma’s a bitch’?”   
Natsu choked as he looked at the ground. “I know,” Tsuna said in a mocking tone, “it sucks doesn’t it.”  
He leapt back to his feet. “Anyways! I disappeared, took over the mantel and sent every little interesting thing into your life. Reborn , Gokudera, Yamamoto, etc, etc.”   
“But what about all the people you killed! The places you’ve attack!?” Natsu yelled.  
“Mist flames. Natsu. Have you learned anything?” He said snapping his fingers, “Powerful illusions are my specialty.”  
He walked around him before snapping his attention back to him. “You needed to be taught that other people weren’t to be pushed around. That family means something. It means everything!” He snapped. “Everything was staged and put in place for the perfect moment for you to fall, and you did. Hard.”   
He peeled off the outer coat of his disguise, tucking in his gun and gloves to his pocket, as Gokudera held his suit jacket up for him to take. “Everything was planned.” Natsu repeated.   
Tsuna nodded with the tilt of his head. “Since the start. Reborn goes to you says that he’s your tutor. You start training gathering guardians, which by the way how did you not notice that you only had two and no more?” He said, “Never mind. The fights, the stories. Everything. I’ve been controlling your life.”  
“This can’t be happening.” He said staring blankly at him.   
“What do you want done with him Decimo?” Reborn asked appearing at his side.   
Tsuna stared down at him with a smile, “Come on guys, dame Natsu isn’t worth our time.”

“How is Dame Tsuna, Natsu- sun’s twin?” Someone said harshly behind Tsuna.  
Tsuna was on the ground panting and try to catch his breath. He had a black eye, bruises covering his face, his clothes were torn, and splatters of blood lined the dark alleyway. His classmates form his elementary school all joined in the brutal beating. They only stopped when Natsu stepped in and stopped them. Tsuna looked up expecting to see eyes full of worry but instead he saw angry eyes full of hate and disgust. “Come on guys, dame Tsuna isn’t worth our time.” Natsu sneered. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoys! I decided to repost this from my Fanfiction account in case anyone was wondering. :)


End file.
